I Am Only For You And You Only
by Sachu
Summary: Today is Syaoran’s wedding and still Sakura didn’t admit her feelings to him. Can she stop the wedding and be with him forever? It's a suspense. one shot. sxs.


I Am For You And You Only.

_Today is Syaoran's wedding and still Sakura didn't admit her feelings to him. Can she stop the wedding and be with him forever?_

_Yours evergreen,_

_yuva._

-Sakura's pov-

I can't believe he is going to marry some other girl. I can still remember those words he told me before 2 years. "Sakura I really love you. I don't know whether you have the same feelings towards me." Syaoran said and started moving. I stood there without knowing what to do.

After that he left for Hong Kong without telling me and I didn't get a chance to contact him since he was too busy working. Within these 2 years of separation I truly understood that I really really do love him but didn't tell him. Now I think it's too late and he forgot about me. He had sended his marriage invitation to me. It broke my heart into pieces. I don't know why but I am already on the way to the church to attend my dream boy's marriage with another women.

_A tear escaped her eyes._

-In The Church-

-Syaoran's pov-

Almost all the guest arrived except her. Syaoran looked at his watch. "Syaoran." Eriol called and I turned to face my friend. "Will she come definitely? Or our plans will be spoiled." Eriol informed me. "I know. Let's wait for her." I replied calmly.

"Hey, Sakura is coming. She just entered the church now. I'll go and welcome her." Tomoyo informed us and went to welcome her best friend. "I'll go too." Eriol informed me and left. Finally she is here. I can't wait to see her again.

-Normal pov-

"Sakura welcome." Tomoyo ran and hugged Sakura. "It's good to see you again after a long time." Sakura replied and hugged Tomoyo back. "Hai! My friend." Eriol greeted Sakura and she smiled back and told, "Hai Eriol!" simply. Then came Syaoran into the scene.

"Welcome Cherry Blossom!" Syaoran greeted her happily. "Uhm…Hai Syaoran, congratulation." Sakura said dully. "Hey, the marriage is not yet over, so tell me that later." Syaoran told and smiled. _He really did forget about everything. He is acting as if nothing had happened between us. He forgot about the love he had for me 2 years ago. So why should I love him back now, yes I will forget about him too. Now act normally Sakura. –Sakura thought in her mind._

Syaoran saw the serious look on Sakura's face and asked, "Is something wrong here Sakura?"; Sakura snapped out from her thoughts and faced him. "Nothing." She told and went with Tomoyo.

Eriol approached Syaoran and whispered something into his ears and Syaoran smiled. "So, all the plans are done and now everything is in her hand. Eriol pray to god that everything should go according to our plan. And it's your duty to prevent Tomoyo telling about our plans to Sakura. Got it?" Syaoran asked Eriol. "Don't worry everything will go according to our plan and I got promise from Tomoyo, she won't reveal a single word to her." Eriol assured Syaoran. Then Eriol went away to make other arrangements. _Everything is going right. –Syaoran thought to himself. _

-Sakura Meeting The Bride-

Meiling was the bride and she was talking to some guy when Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room. As soon as they entered the guy smiled and left the place. "It's very happy to see you." Sakura smiled and hugged Meiling. They talked for sometime and a girl came and told them that that marriage ceremony is going to start and asked Meiling to come down.

-Marriage Ceremony-

Syaoran was standing in front and Meiling gracefully came holding her father's hands. Sakura stood with Tomoyo who was video taping the ceremony. Sakura felt very uneasy and her heart was heavy. Sakura stood there with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Finally Syaoran and Meiling were now standing before the Father who was governing the marriage. The ceremony continued…., "I thereby ask Li Syaoran, will you accept this girl as you wife and take part in all her happiness and worries…." The Father asked. Syaoran stood there silently.

Then he looked up. "I you allow me I want to tell about something before proceeding the marriage." Syaoran requested. "Yes, my son. Please express your thoughts." The Father granted him permission.

Syaoran took a deep breath and turned to face the people who were sitting behind and witnessing the ceremony. _Ok Syaoran everything will go fine. –Syaoran told himself._ Meiling didn't seem to show any serious expression on her face. _What the hell is happening here? –Sakura thought._

Syaoran started to speak, "Hello, everyone. It's a fine day and it's my marriage day today. Totally it should be a very happy day in my life. But I'm not happy today. Really, since only my soul is standing in front of you all, my heart and mind is not with me. I left them with some girl about 2 years ago." Syaoran passed for a moment and gave a look towards Sakura.

Sakura already froze on the spot. Then Syaoran continued, "That girl didn't gave her heart in return but also she didn't gave my heart back. It was stuck with her. That girl was the beautiful girl I had ever met in my whole life. She planted the love seed in my heart. Her sweet word was like water to the seed and her warm smile was like sunlight to it. Now the seed had grown into a big tree and its lusty green leaves remembers me of her emerald eyes. I still love her. Truly." Syaoran finished his speech and the whole crowd was in confusion now. Sakura didn't know what to do.

Eriol gave a signal to Meiling, and she blinked. "Uhm… Syaoran… uhm…you are telling that you are in love with some other girl and …and…" Meiling didn't know what comes next. Syaoran looked at her. "What are trying to say? Say it clearly, please." Syaoran told her calmly. Meiling looked at Eriol and Tomoyo and then to Syaoran.

Meiling then smiled at Syaoran. "Syaoran I'm sorry." She said. "Why are you sorry for?" Syaoran asked confused. "Hey, that was not on the script." Eriol asked Tomoyo and Tomoyo nodded yes. "What's she doing?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. "I'm sorry Eriol and Tomoyo." Meiling shouted from there. Both Eriol and Meiling got confused.

"Meiling just tell what are you sorry for?" Syaoran tried to maintain his patience. She took a deep breath. "Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo I told sorry because I didn't study the dialogues you wrote for me. I lost that paper and I didn't inform you I'm sorry." Meiling informed and smiled helplessly. Sakura heard what Meiling just told and she was the most confused person in the world now.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Syaoran acted. "Hey, come on. I can't act anymore. It's boring. You tell her frankly that you still love her and wish to marry her right now." Meiling said and smiled. Syaoran got embarrassed as he saw Sakura looking at him. She was directly looking into his eyes.

Meiling saw Sakura and Syaoran looking at each other. Meiling quickly grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him to Sakura. Now Syaoran and Sakura were standing opposite to each other. Still they didn't make a move and Meiling decided to explain the whole arrangements they had made.

Meiling cleared her throat and Sakura looked at her. "Sakura the whole wedding arrangement is for you, not for me. You can even call it a fake wedding. But you can turn this into a real wedding if you agree to marry Syaoran now. Syaoran did this just to know whether you love him or not. He will do anything for you. He truly loves you whole heartedly. Don't miss him. If you did it will be the greatest mistake you made in your life. Just let your heart speak now." Meiling told and slowly moved back leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"Sakura I …" Syaoran started and Sakura placed a finger on his mouth. "You are sorry, I know." Sakura told calmly. "Do you still love me?" Sakura asked slowly. Syaoran looked at her. "Yes." Syaoran said lightly. He saw tears welling up in her eyes. "You say you still love me and WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU IDIOT. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU." Sakura shouted and hugged Syaoran tightly and started crying hardly. Syaoran didn't know what to do.

Now Syaoran was the happiest man in the whole wide world. He decided not to let her go away from him. "Then marry me now." Syaoran told her and she separated from him. Sakura cleared her eyes, "Ready whenever you are." She told boldly. "But I want to inform my parents. They won't allow their daughter to marry all of a sudden." Sakura informed Syaoran and he just smiled at her. "What?" Sakura asked. "Turn back and see." Syaoran said and Sakura turned back and her eyes grew wide.

Sakura's parents were standing there with Syaoran's mom. They had seen the whole thing happened here. Sakura went near them. "Mom, Dad I…" Sakura started and Nadeshiko placed a finger on her daughter's mouth. "Shss…You have the right to take your own decision." Nadeshiko told her daughter and Sakura turned to see her father. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Go ahead my sweet cherry blossom. Syaoran come over here and take my daughter with you." He announced happily. "Thanks!" Sakura said and hugged her parents tightly.

Syaoran slowly came near to his mother and he didn't have the courage to look at her face. "Mom I'm sorry." Syaoran said calmly. Yelan just smiled at her son, "You agreed to marry Meiling without hesitation and that made me doubt in the first place. I know you definitely have some trick up in your sleeve. I will agree for this marriage if this only makes you happy. But what about Meiling?" Yelan asked her son. "Don't worry I already have a boyfriend and I just agreed to this marriage to bring Syaoran and Sakura together." Meiling informed Yelan. "Then go ahead my little wolf." Yelan said and smiled gently.

-Real Ceremony-

"Do you agree to take this lady as your wife…" the Father asked. "Yes, I do." Syaoran said happily. "And do you agree to take this man as your husband…" Asked the Father. "Yes, I do." Sakura said happily than ever. Then they exchanged the rings. "I now declare you husband and wife. Now you may kiss the bride." The Father announced happily.

Syaoran gently leaned forward and brought his face near to Sakura's face and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Sakura gently returned the kiss. And after sometime they separated. Syaoran smiled at her and Sakura slapped him on his face hardly. He got confused and every one there got confused.

Sakura then smiled, "Don't ever play such tricks on me again." She said and hugged him. Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. Both Sakura's and Syaoran's parents were happy for their children. Then Sakura turned towards her parents, "Mom did Touya know about this. He will be mad if he knows." Sakura said. "Don't worry dear we will take care of that." Nadeshiko assured her daughter.

Then Syaoran lifted Sakura in his hands and started to walk towards the gate. Sakura closed her eyes and threw back the flowers in her hand. Tomoyo got it and Eriol smiled at her. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at her friend and said, "Soon there will be another wedding."

When they got out of the church Syaoran whispered, "I'm for you and you only." In her ears. Sakura smiled and said, "I know that now."

_-Fin-_

_Please review…yuva. _


End file.
